<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazia Village: Book One by Nugiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919382">Lazia Village: Book One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha'>Nugiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Alexa &amp; Katie (TV), Bandom, Best Friends Whenever (TV), Game Shakers (TV), Greenleaf (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Real Person Fiction, The Craft (1996), The Proud Family, iCarly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hocus Pocus Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Disney Multiverse, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, nickelodeon universe, own universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Johnny lights the black flame candle and three witches come back to life. Complete AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazia Village: Book One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Lazia Village: Book One<br/>A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of HP/PF/HP/Craft/GL/iCarly/BFW/A&amp;K/GS has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games and the 1993 DCOM 'Hocus Pocus'.<br/>Fandom(s): HP(main) PF/Craft/GL/iCarly/BFW/A&amp;K/GS(secondary or peripheral)<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.<br/>Summary: The one where Johnny lights the black flame candle and three witches come back to life.<br/>Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.<br/>Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)<br/>Cast<br/>Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore<br/>Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt<br/>Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga<br/>Penny Proud...Kyla Pratt<br/>Hermione Granger... Emma Watson<br/>Allison A...Vinessa Shaw<br/>Nancy Down...Fairuza Bulk<br/>Mavis McCready...Oprah Winfrey<br/>Carly Shay...Miranda Cosgrove<br/>Johnny Orlando...Himself<br/>Naldo Montoya...Ricky Garcia<br/>Liam Payne...Himself<br/>Lucas Mendoza...Emery Kelly<br/>Hudson Gimble...Thomas Kuc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish. </p>
<p>Shamouti Island. Jari and his two Charmanders are trick or treating with his friends and their pokemon. Johnny and Penny. </p>
<p>"What's that place up ahead?" Penny inquired. </p>
<p>"What place?" Jari puzzled. </p>
<p>Penny directs her friend's attention to the mysterious cottage. Beyond an open gate. </p>
<p>"I've heard stories about that Cottage. I think we should continue trick or treating elsewhere." Jari rapped. </p>
<p>"What stories?" Johnny insisted. </p>
<p>"From what I heard. Three witches named Hermione, Allison, and Nancy used to live there. They killed all the children in the Shamouti and stole their life force in order to live forever. But the townspeople hang them circa 300 years ago. Legend has it that if a virgin lights the black flame candle on Halloween night. Then the witches would be able to come back to life." Jari replied. </p>
<p>Two of their other friends cleared their throats from behind them. Naldo and Liam. </p>
<p>"Dude, I think you just made that up." Naldo sniffed. </p>
<p>"I wouldn't make it up." Jari sputtered. </p>
<p>"Well we're all here. I think we should go inside and check things out." Liam dictated. </p>
<p>"No fucking away Liam. I'm not going in. You go in." Jari snapped. </p>
<p>"Of course you're going in Jari. Unless you're chicken." Liam teased. </p>
<p>The gang go into the Witch's Cottage. Johnny nearly steps on the black flame candle and picks it up. </p>
<p>"Look guys. It's the black flame candle." Johnny broke in. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Jari growled.</p>
<p>"I don't believe that story you told us about the witches. So I think we should light this sucker and see if the bitches come back to life." Johnny quipped. </p>
<p>Jari's protests are unheard as Johnny takes out a match and lights the black flame candle. Nothing happens for a few minutes. The room suddenly starts shaking and the gang hide in the corner. When the shaking stops the three witches are back from the dead. Hermione, Allison, and Nancy. </p>
<p>"We're back." Hermione toasted. </p>
<p>"How long has it been darlings?" Allison contemplated. </p>
<p>Nancy sees the gang hiding and walks over to them. </p>
<p>"Would you mind telling us what year it us?" Nancy inquired. </p>
<p>"2020." Jari stuttered. </p>
<p>"300 years. 300 fucking years. You have to be shitting me." Nancy responded. </p>
<p>"The only question I have is which one of them lit the candle." Allison huffed. </p>
<p>Jari touches Johnny's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Oh that was my best friend Johnny here. We'll be going now." Jari mumbled. </p>
<p>"I don't think so. Why don't you stay for dinner?" Hermione invited. At the Bookstore the gang stand outside trying to figure out what to do about the witches. </p>
<p>"We almost got eaten cannibal style by those bitches." Penny reported. </p>
<p>"I know Penny but we weren't eaten." Jari chided. </p>
<p>"So what are we doing here Jari?" Penny demanded. </p>
<p>"There has to be a way to put those witches back in the ground. I'm just hoping the right book will be inside." Jari crowed. </p>
<p>"I'll go in with you." Naldo volunteered. </p>
<p>"There's no telling when the witches will catch up. We'd better make this fast." Jari insisted. </p>
<p>Naldo and Jari go inside the Bookstore. They split up to look for books on witchcraft and finally discover one that could help them get rid of witches for good. The owner raises their eyebrows at the purchase. Lucas.</p>
<p>"Do you mind if I ask if there's any particular reason you're buying a book about witches? Besides the fact that it's Halloween?" Lucas questioned. </p>
<p>Jari had to be the one to speak when Naldo pinched him.</p>
<p>"No reason. It's for my mom." Jari expounded. </p>
<p>"Really you're going to throw poor Mrs. Kennish under the bus like that?" Naldo whispered. </p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up Naldo." Jari whispered back.  </p>
<p>"You know there's a new edition to this book. We can't have the two of you wasting your money." Lucas said.  At the Shamouti Shopping Mall Jari gets pushed into a dancing flash mob. He just stands there until being tapped by two of the dancers. Hudson and Mavis. </p>
<p>"Jari You're throwing off our choreography. You have to move." Mavis announced. </p>
<p>"I'm a horrible dancer Mavis." Jari sighed. </p>
<p>"If you ruin our show I'm going to hurt you. Move." Hudson spoke. </p>
<p>Jari tries to dance along with the rest of flash mob but fails. Liam is watching and laughing. Until Jari pulls him into the flash mob. </p>
<p>"You're killing our show." Hudson complained. </p>
<p>"Relax and Jari get behind me." Liam requested. </p>
<p>"Why?" Jari coughed. </p>
<p>"I can follow along with them. Stay behind me so the people watching won't notice you dying up here." Liam digressed.  </p>
<p>"I suggest the two of you shut up and start dancing." Mavis expressed. </p>
<p>The flash mob soon broke up and Jari and Liam head for the exit. They see several kids walking in a line. Blank expressions. Jari's two Charmanders and Liam's Lickitung are sent out. </p>
<p>"Charmander, follow the kids and see where they're going." Jari ordered. </p>
<p>"Same with you Lickitung." Liam ordered. </p>
<p>Their respective pokemon followed the kids and returned minutes later. The witches were luring all of the children to the cottage. Thanks to Nancy's song which placed them into a trance.  </p>
<p>"According to that book you and Naldo got. The witches will be dust by sunrise Jari." Liam retold. </p>
<p>"That's if the book is true Liam." Jari zinged. </p>
<p>"We can't afford to have doubts now. I didn't think witches were real either." Liam bubbled. </p>
<p>"We have to do something." Jari riposted.  </p>
<p>"I know. Let's reconvene with the others." Liam replied. </p>
<p>Jari answers a call from Johnny. Frown on face when he hangs up. </p>
<p>"Are you okay? Who was that?" Liam puzzled. </p>
<p>"That was Johnny. He says the witches took Penny. Apparently she interrupted Nancy's song." Jari said. At the Old Burial Hall Graveyard the gang except Penny are stopped by the caretaker. Carly. </p>
<p>"Do you know what time of night it is Jari?" Carly shrieked. </p>
<p>"Carly We're here for our friend." Jari mentioned.  </p>
<p>They tell Carly about Johnny lighting the candle to the witches kidnapping Penny. </p>
<p>"I suggest you get out of my sight before I call Officer Alex. That has to be the most ridiculous story I've ever heard." Carly grumbled. </p>
<p>"We don't have time for this." Johnny whispered. </p>
<p>"What do you suggest we do then?" Jari whispered back. </p>
<p>"Don't you have Butterfree?" Naldo remembered. </p>
<p>"Did you not hear me? I said leave!" Carly sassed. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Jari apologized. </p>
<p>Jari sends out Pink Butterfree who uses Sleep Powder on Carly. The gang leave the sleeping Carly. They find Penny tied to a tree with Hermione, Nancy, and Allison guarding her. </p>
<p>"You meddlesome kids ruined our plan. You ruined it." Hermione cried.  </p>
<p>"Those kid's lives would've been ours if it weren't for you." Allison hypothesized. </p>
<p>"Let Penny go." Jari urged. </p>
<p>"Not a chance. We need three lives before sunrise." Nancy insinuated. </p>
<p>"Children are alot better. But we'll have to do make do with the three of you." Allison burst out. </p>
<p>"What does that mean?" Johnny perplexed. </p>
<p>Allison holds out three containers full containers of potion. </p>
<p>"Take these and your friend will live." Allison demanded. </p>
<p>"I don't think you want to refuse us." Hermione croaked. </p>
<p>The sun starts to rise and Jari and the others attack the witches. Two of potion containers break. Hermione grabbed Jari by his collar and the two rose several feet into the air. </p>
<p>"Jari!" Naldo exclaimed. </p>
<p>"You need to let him go. I'm the one who started all this." Johnny admitted. </p>
<p>"The sun's coming up Hermione. What are we supposed to do?" Allison wondered. </p>
<p>"We'll have to share one of them. Come to me sister witches." Hermione mused. </p>
<p>Allison and Nancy try to get to Hermione but are stopped by Johnny and Liam. Naldo unties Penny. Jari drinks the last potion container he had taken from Allison. </p>
<p>"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione snapped. </p>
<p>"Now you have to take me." Jari replied. </p>
<p>"Jari no! She'll kill you!" Penny screeched. </p>
<p>"It's okay Penny." Jari assured. </p>
<p>The sun comes up before Allison can take Jari's life force. First Hermione. Seconds later Allison and Nancy. The witches turn into dust and are permanently defeated. Jari would've fell headfirst to the ground. If not for the quick efforts of Johnny and Penny who break his fall. </p>
<p>"Oof get off me guys." Penny groaned. </p>
<p>Johnny, Penny, and Jari are all on top of each other. They get up and brush themselves off. </p>
<p>"Are the witches really gone?" Liam inquired. </p>
<p>"I think so." Jari reassured. </p>
<p>"I think we should go. That sleep powder you put on the caretaker should be wearing off soon." Liam noted.  </p>
<p>"Oh shit you're right." Jari panicked. </p>
<p>"Jari! You used sleep powder on the caretaker?" Penny frowned. </p>
<p>"She wouldn't let us through. I had to do something." Jari rumbled. </p>
<p>"How about talking to her?" Penny suggested. </p>
<p>"We tried that. Didn't work." Jari said. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>